


Inverted Mrs. Potter

by rsadelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione woke up in the Infirmary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inverted Mrs. Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I had envisioned this as a sort of inverted version of amatia's "[The Company You Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/100574)." I only ever wrote the first two (and I think that second one ends in the middle of a sentence, not that I forgot the punctuation) and the last parts.

1.

Hermione woke up in the Infirmary. She pushed herself up and sipped at the water next to her bed before Ron noticed her. When he looked up, she could see that his eyes were red rimmed and his face had settled into deep lines.

"He's-- Harry's--"

She'd known even before he said anything. What good was carrying someone's child if it didn't give you a connection to them too?

Ron moved from the chair to the edge of her bed. She held out her arms and let him come to her. His tears bathed her neck in salt. It was the first time Ron had talked to her since she'd told him she was carrying Harry's child. Her eyes were dry.

2.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." And who knew that Dumbledore was authorized to perform marriages? "You may kiss the bride."

She'd told her parents that this was what she wanted. And it would have been, if only it weren't all so wrong.

She almost said no instead of I do when Dumbledore asked, but his implacable smile stopped her. Ron's lips against hers were warm, but she couldn't find that same warmth in his smile.

She'd said I do, with Ginny at her side and Luna at Ron's. That wasn't right either. She'd planned, when she let herself think about it, for Harry to be at Ron's side and Luna at hers.

Mrs. Weasley couldn't decide whether to be angry or delighted, so she'd settled on something in between where she smiled and berated them only for unimportant things, like having such a small ceremony. She wasn't happy about the short tea

13.

Quentin cried. And cried and cried and cried. Hermione tried everything. She fed him. She rocked him. She burped him. She paced the living room with him until she thought her arms were going to fall off from carrying his weight. She even borrowed her parents' car and drove him around. And still he cried.

The first time she was sitting at the table, head on folded arms, crying when Ron came home, he sat beside her and kissed her and told her it was okay. Even the second and third times he stopped to briefly put his arms around her. After that, when she was crying when he came home, he went straight to Quentin. Sometimes it worked, and he could make Quentin stop crying.

He always stopped crying for Luna.


End file.
